Epoch
by Beeeee
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots, prompts from my tumblr and so on. Can be set from anytime from during shippuden to post war /Prompt 13 - Sakura gets fatally injured on a mission
1. Closure

_My god, okay, so as some may know, I have a tumblr where I write prompts for basically who ever wants them. So this fic is just a collection of them all, okay? _

_I know I said I'd do that with 'The Return Arc' but i've totally decided against that now (it'll be a proper fic) so sorry about that~ So yep, here ya go! _

* * *

**Closure**

* * *

**Summary:** Finally, after all these years, Sasuke gets at least a little of what he needs.

**Prompt:** Holding Hands (for Sasusaku month)

* * *

His time back in the village had been nothing short of turbulent so far. Despite helping Konoha and the alliance to victory on the battlefield, it seemed that his tolerance of the village itself went no further than wanting to protect something that his late brother loved so dearly.

Therefore Sasuke's return was still very much a mystery to most.

It was clear from the moment he stepped through the gates that everything was _not _going to just fall back in place like so many people naively wished for. For as soon as he had taken a few mere steps within the confines of Konoha, anbu were already stationed at his sides and hauling him off so places unknown - though the dank, unspoken of floors within interrogation would have been a good guess.

Those few fleeting moments where Naruto and Sakura could look at Sasuke, the village finally acting as his back drop again, the image burned into their memory, had to eventually last them a long 18 months.

Sasuke's incarceration was to be expected - even the duration wasnt a shock, but the old members of Team 7 couldnt deny that they had been childishly wishing for some sort of lenience considering his part in the War.

Though, apparently the number and severity of his crimes far outweighed one moment of heroism in the Councils eyes. And so they waited for a year and a half, unable to visit, counting down the days until his release.

However, once again, it seemed that their expectations of his return into society were much too rose-tinted as it seemed that as quickly as Sasuke had taken his first few steps of freedom, he had disappeared just as quickly - returning to the old compound that was near destroyed and not really emerging for anything.

At first, Naruto had wanted to chase him, pound at his door at every waking hour, trying to get him to come out, to wander the village again, but Sakura had stopped him, convinced him that, _he probably just needs some time, Naruto, we should give him that. _And the blonde had been placated.

But when a week became two, and two weeks bordered on a few months, Sakura stopped holding Naruto back and she found herself hovering anxiously behind him as the boy hammered at the wooden door, calling out familiar nicknames from their childhood - annoyance barely masked behind that bubbly personality.

They didnt know that the chain of events that were soon to follow to be the unraveling of Team 7. They didnt count on Sasuke nearly wrenching the door off its hinges, eyes murderous and demanding that they leave.

Of course, Naruto had never backed down to anything when concerning Sasuke and if it wasnt for the vicious nature of the words they were throwing at each other, Sakura would have felt it was almost sweetly nostalgic.

_"We a _not _a team. Stop living in your childish fantasies-"_

_"Sasuke-"_

_"Stop chasing a foolish dream and leave," _

After that and the dust had somewhat settled, even Naruto hadnt tried again, and it was either his ego or his heart that was hurt by that day but which ever it was, it pushed him into a strange sort of determined sulk - one that even neither Sakura nor ramen could break him from.

Eventually, they finally drifted. Two years after Sasuke's initial return, no longer was it Team 7, nor was simply Naruto and Sakura.

No, the medic found herself more immersed in the hospital than ever before, taking over the Hokage's role in the establishment as Naruto was taken under Tsunade's wing, needing her full attention as she began prepping and grooming him for the job he had waited so long for.

Then one day, Naruto burst into her office - the first Sakura had seen of him in _weeks _and with a wide, almost disbelieving smile, promising that he knew how to make things right again, he knew how to set the records straight and that_ Baa-chan agreed, dattebayo! _

And as he filled her in, a watery kind of smile broke over Sakura's face, and she swore she had never loved her mentor more.

.

* * *

.

It was mystery as to how they convinced him to be there. It was completely beyond her - not to say she wasnt grateful.

After all, all of this, was for his sake.

They were in the memorial grounds, standing in front of the marble tablet which held the names of so many shinobi who once honourably served Konoha. In front of the stone stood Tsunade, about to fulfill one of her final acts as Hokage, Naruto standing by her side, looking the most serious Sakura had ever seen him.

As she stood to the side and glanced the crowds, it seemed like the entirety of Konoha shinobi and kunoichi were sitting there, row by row - the majority somewhat confused by why they had been summoned. The nins had been asked to bring their family, which the majority had done and the civilians that _weren't _there would no doubt be informed of the information they were about to be told.

Tearing her gaze from the nameless rows of people, Sakura's eyes settled on the boy sitting one seat in from the end - his expression cold and closed off.

She wondered if he knew what was about to happen. _No, o_f course he didnt, why would he?

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you here today," Tsunade's voice boomed over the quiet of the crowds, "I'm sure you all know that this will be one of my last appearances as Hokage,"

A smirk graced her lips for a moment and Sakura was sure she was thinking, _thank kami-sama for that, _before the smirk faded and she continued, expression being the mask of professionalism.

"…You may also notice the absence of the elders,"

This was it.

Sakura took in a short breath, suddenly anxious for what was to come.

The mention of the elders had peaked Sasuke's interest, that much Sakura could tell. She saw his darkened eyes raise ever so slightly, his posture stiffen almost imperceptibly.

And as Tsunade continued, explaining exactly _why _the elders were no-where to be seen, why they didnt deserve to be held with such respect anymore, Sakura kept her eyes on Sasuke and her presence close.

Watching the emotions conflict on his usually stoic expression had her slipping into the seat beside him, silently, and keeping her eyes away from him - knowing he probably wouldnt take well to her staring at him during such a moment.

"…-which brings us to Uchiha Itachi,"

Sakura wasnt sure if Sasuke was even breathing anymore, and when she stole a glance sideways at him, her heart clenched so painfully at the sight, that she found her fingers inching towards his, finger tips barely brushing against the side of his hand as it rested atop his leg.

The small, feather-light touch seemed to break him from whatever reverie he was in and suddenly his bangs were hiding his expression from her - but his hands were trembling and as much as he tried, Sasuke couldnt hide that from her.

"You knew about this," His voice sounded out suddenly, expression still hidden - though once again, Sakura couldnt ignore the meekness to his tone, despite how much he tried to cover it with his usual indifference.

For a moment, she Sakura couldnt tell whether he was angry or simply stating a fact.

"Hai," She said softly, quietly, "Me and Naruto…we've been trying to plan it for weeks." The girl's gaze flickered to Naruto who caught her gaze momentarily before returning to the boy beside her, "We…we wanted to do _something," _

After some time apart from him, it had become obvious that Sasuke's bitterness and hatred for the village stemmed from the deceit and betrayal which had surrounded his brother, and not the actual village nor its inhabitants. Hearing the full story, detail for detail, for a good while, neither Sakura nor Naruto could blame him for his feelings - and thus this fueled their plan.

The girl received no reply to her small explanation but its not like she expected one. Instead, she was content with sitting here with him, shoulder to shoulder, watching over him carefully.

"…-I think you'll all agree, that his name deserves to be carved here just as much as any other shinobi who served this village," The Hokage's voice echoed over the eerie silence of the memorial grounds.

The low, agreeing murmur of the stunned shinobi around them sounded out and Sasuke's head hung a little lower, hand closing into a tight fist on his lap. It was at this moment that Sakura's gaze softened with sympathy and her hand slowly crept over his, working to relax his fist and fingers somehow weaving their way between his own.

He didnt respond, his hand simply laying limp under hers but once again, its not as if she expected any sort of positive reaction - if anything, there was a part of her that was pleasantly surprised that he hadnt wrenched his hand away from her.

"Sasuke-kun," She murmured softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement, "Look,"

Slowly complying, he raised his head, watching as someone began to carve his brother's name ceremoniously into the hard marble - the dull scraping of the tool meeting the stone being the only sound that echoed in the air for a few moments.

His fingers twitched under hers but watery green eyes didnt leave his face as it contorted in something that she could only describe as a deep kind or sorrow.

Shaking his head once, and only once, he lowered his eyes again, expression becoming hidden from her.

"-…So go home and explain to everyone you know, let them know what really happened, set the records straight… Uchiha Itachi was a _hero _and not who you thought he was," Tsunade spoke almost sternly, her amber eyes scanning the crowds before her voice softened considerably, flickering towards the lone Uchiha sitting in the crowds for a split second, "Is that clear?"

Once again, an agreeing murmur of 'Hai!' rippled through the crowds surrounding them.

A shuddering sort of sigh left Sasuke's lips at that point before his fingers hesitantly closed around Sakura's. She almost didnt pick up on it, but there was a small twitch of his fingers under hers before a quiet, wavering, "Thank you," was left in the air between them.

Sakura didnt reply verbally, but simply brushed her thumb over his skin and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

.

.

* * *

_Review if you like~ _

_Or message me if you'd like my tumblr ^^_


	2. Picnic

**Picnic**

* * *

**Prompt:** _Sasuke and Sakura go for a picnic, and he just got back. for some reason he can't keep his eyes off of her, and he thinks he's falling for her really hard._

_**Notes:** Remember these will all vary in length and what not ^^_

* * *

Oi, teme, pass the noodles!"

"Ugh, only you would bring noodles to a picnic, Naruto-baka," Sakura laughed as she leaned forward to take the noodles from in front of Sasuke, knowing he wouldnt pass them himself.

Handing them to Naruto, she beamed brightly when he pouted and whined about her offensive name for him, the blonde eventually pretending to sulk as she laughed once again.

His eyes never left her through-out the entirety of that little interaction - his gaze catching on her laugh and the subtle mischievous gleam to her eyes whenever she actively teased the blonde.

Briefly, Sasuke wondered if she had always smiled so brightly or so openly.

When they were genin, her smiles were usually rather forced to please him or were a split second upwards turn of the lips when she completed a task or was generally pleased with herself.

But now, her face practically lit up when she smiled, eyes closing in glee and a melodic laugh often accompanying the curve of her lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke realised he was watching too intently, the boy much too fixed on these barely noticeable quirks of hers.

Why _was_ he watching so intently?

Why indeed...

_Dammit! _Wrenching his gaze away from her, Sasuke scowled at something in his lap, feeling idiotic for focussing his attention on such petty things.

"Sasuke-teme, why do you always look you have a stick up your-"

"_Naruto," _It was a mix of the sound of his name and the tone of her voice that made his eyes glide back upwards - flickering between the two as he watched yet another one of their interactions play out in front of him.

Sakura seemed to tower over Naruto as he cowered, waves of what seemed like pure intimidation rolling off of the girl. Sasuke found a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he watched her crack her knuckles and growl, "You will _not _ruin this picnic with your bickering, Naruto,".

He found it amusing how the girl could go from looking like such a typical _girl -_sweet and giggling- to an intimidating she-devil that could make the Kyuubi-bijuu cower in fear in a matter of moments.

One again, he found his gaze lingering for a moment too long and frustration suddenly surged to the surface and he let out an irritated hiss of breath before he could really censor his reaction.

What was _wrong _with him?

"Sasuke-kun?"

_Dont look at her._

"Sasuke-kun..?"

His scowl deepened.

"Whats wrong with you?" The faint irritation in her voice was obvious and suddenly her fingers were closed around his chin and she had forcibly tugged his face upwards so he would meet her gaze - the pair of them oblivious to Naruto's snickers in the background.

And meet her gaze he did.

Onyx eyes settled on her face far too close to his own, brows scrunched together in confusion and concern for him.

In fact, she was _so_ close that Sasuke could see how her eyelashes were not actually black but just an incredibly dark shade of fuchsia - how strange - and how her lips parted slightly as if she wanted to say something. He noted how there were specks of darker green in her eyes, the slight pout to her lips, the way her complexion was slightly uneven, her cheeks rosy and flushed-

… Another snicker from Naruto penetrated the silence, "No need to stare, teme."

An ashamed, if not slightly embarrassed, flush instantly made itself known on the back of his neck and he reeled away from the girl, heavy glower already in place, "Shut up, _dobe." _

Despite how he moved away from her, and his tone was so defensive, Sasuke couldnt stop the string of curses from ploughing through his mind from what had just occurred.

How hard had he been staring exactly?

Had…Had she noticed?

Stealing one last glance upwards, keen eyes instantly fell on the obviously bright, red/pink blush on Sakura's cheeks and how she averted her eyes shyly.

…_Fuck. _

.

.

* * *

_Review if you like~ _

_Or message me if you'd like my tumblr ^^_


	3. Parallel

**Parallel**

* * *

**Prompt:** _Kakashi speaks to Sasuke about the Sakura/Rin resemblance  
_

_**Notes:** Thankyou for the reviews for the last chapter! They were very cute ^^ Oh and potential spoilers if you dont read the manga? To be honest, I have absolute no idea where they are in the anime these days. _

* * *

"It would have haunted you, Sasuke."

They were alone and the silence following his words was deafening. Kakashi had been assigned to be the Jounin to complete a shift for Sasuke's house arrest - if the copycat nin didnt know any better, he would say Tsunade did that on purpose.

Dark eyes met his from across the room, not giving away any inklings as to what he thought. Eventually, the boy spoke, not even a tint of emotion in his baritone voice.

"I dont know what you're talking about," He paused, "_Kakashi," _Mimicking how his old teacher had addressed him only a few moments before.

Noting how the boy instantly became slightly more defensive, Kakashi snapped his little orange book closed - watching the younger boy's eyes flicker from the movement back up to his face.

"If your chidori had reached her," Sasuke tensed, jaw clenching tightly, "It would have haunted you," He repeated, clarifying what he meant and ignoring the look that the younger boy was sending him.

Once again, a pregnant silence engulfed them - the only sign of Sasuke being affected by his words was the slightly twitch of his fingers at his sides.

"You and me are very alike, you know," Kakashi continued simply, "Perhaps that's why I tended to favour you in the past. I could see my mistakes in you,"

Sasuke visibly stiffened at his words, onyx narrowing dangerously at the mention of the old days. He may be willingly back in Konoha, but he would _not _be made to feel guilty about the past.

"Get to the point," He snapped, fed up of this talk already.

"I killed my team mate Rin, the same way you would have killed Sakura."

Yes, there were a few differences, Kakashi knew - Rin had _chosen _to die by his hand; planned it, even. Sakura, however, had planned for no such thing. But Sasuke didnt need to know such details, he simply needed to know the moral of the story.

The confession made Sasuke blanch nonetheless, both confusion and alarm immediately marring his usually apathetic features before he could even think about concealing it. He stared at Kakashi, not all that sure what he was supposed to make of the new information about the man. Briefly, a distant memory lingered in the back of his mind, when the silver-haired man had told him that all his precious people were already dead. At the time, Sasuke had assumed they had died on missions, or from typical shinobi situations.

He hadnt assumed that _Kakashi _himself had been the one to kill them.

"Why are you telling me this," He questioned, tone once again turning defensive as he tilted his chin to the man.

"Do you regret it?" Kakashi asked lightly, though he didnt really expect an answer.

He didnt get one anyway.

"Did you ever think about what it would have been like to actually go through with it, Sasuke?" Once again, he was met with silence, "Its different when its someone precious to you," Kakashi continued, setting his gaze on the boy.

Sasuke's gaze hardened at his choice of words. _Precious to you. _He didnt have people who were precious to him any more. Those bonds had been long broken by that time. He wanted to say it was in the past, that there was no point on dwelling on such things…but he realised he'd be a hypocrite if he did so. And so he allowed Kakashi to continue, uninterrupted, though he would not hide his immense displeasure at the topic.

"...Its different when its herblood you feel burning around your hand," Kakashi's own gaze darkened slightly, ignoring the muted waves of rage he could feel practically rolling off the boy across from him.

"Its different when you can feel how hard her body is trying to cling to life,"

"Kakashi_," _The growl of his name made Kakashi curious - it almost sounded like a warning but when he searched his expression, the copycat nin found nothing but the slightly irate apathy he had seen earlier.

"To feel her heart _failing _to give her the blood to stop her body shutting down-" Following his words, Kakashi paused, memories of the girl's dying moments fast becoming too vivid in his mind. However, this slight pause was enough leeway for the younger boy to interrupt.

"_Enough," _Sasuke spat, apathetic façade finally faltering, "I dont want to fucking hear it," Not only was the jounin simply trying to get a reaction from him, but with every description, he saw his hand embedded in Sakura's chest, those damned green eyes that always told too much staring back at him.

In that moment, something similar to relief settled in Kakashi's body.

_So it does affect him… _

"Though," Kakashi started once again, thinking back to the Kage summit, "I faced Rin…you chose to to hit Sakura while her back was turned,"

Something similar to shame flickered through the boy's face at that moment before it was concealed by an icy, accusing glare. Though this too faltered after a few moments and Sasuke turned his face away from the other man, "Are you really trying to convince me that you're the better man?" He snarled, venomous gaze returning.

"Not at all," Kakashi answered simply, "At first, I just thought you were a coward, or slightly more far gone than I originally thought."

Seeing Sasuke open his mouth to argue, Kakashi cut him off, "_But _perhaps…you just didnt want to see Sakura's expression when she realised you were going to kill her in cold blood."

Sasuke's angry gaze had long since dropped to the floor.

"…I get it, Sasuke," Too many nights had the image of Rin's face, eyes so wide and shimmering with pain, blood rolling in rivulets from her lips, plagued the older man's mind.

A few moments of quiet passed between them and Kakashi couldnt help but wonder what was going through the boy's mind. He could plainly see how his eyes were narrowed sharply, fists trembling at his sides.

Had he really angered him so?

"I saw it anyway," Sasuke was finally the one to break the silence as his expression slipped seamlessly into one of muted remorse - barely there _but still there, _"Her reaction." He seemed to clarify.

Ah, now he understood.

Suddenly a hand was on the boy's shoulder, though onyx eyes still stubbornly refused to meet his old teacher's gaze.

Though no more words were spoken between them, his hand eventually slipping back to his side as Sasuke stalked off somewhere as if nothing had happened, Kakashi felt like a weight had been lifted.

_There is hope for Team 7 yet. _

.

.

* * *

_Review if you like~ _

_Or message me if you'd like my tumblr ^^_


	4. Fat?

**Fat?**

* * *

**Prompt:** _Sakura is about to tell Sasuke she's pregnant and he calls her fat before she gets the words out.__  
_

_**Notes:** Hiya merinXD, thank you for your lovely little review, definitely made me smile & I took your advice! And haha, you all see what i mean about chapters varying in length now? _

* * *

It all came down to this moment.

She had finally caught his attention and now the man's eyes were seemingly glued to her face. That seemed to be the problem with Sasuke, he was either one extreme or the other - ignoring the entire world, or focusing _all _of his attention on one specific thing; unfortunately the 'thing' being her face at this moment in time. It was incredibly difficult to articulate coherent thoughts when Sasuke's expectant gaze was boring into your soul, Sakura had found.

Rather off-putting.

Taking in a sharp breath, Sakura tried to shake her mind free of irrelevant things. Wringing her hands together, she expelled the breath, trying to calm her ever-frayed nerves.

He would be pleased, she decided, she had nothing to be worried about.

Sasuke had wanted to restore his clan after all, right?

"Sasuke-"

"Have you been training lately?" He interrupted, effectively cutting the girl off, apparently assuming she couldnt have much of importance to tell him if she was taking this long to spit it out.

Snapping her mouth shut at the unexpected question, the girl fumbled for her words for a moment before her brows drew together in confusion.

"…Why?" Her lips quirked in a confused, yet small smile at the odd, random inquiry.

"Your face is rounder,"

All amusement dropped from her face immediately at her husbands blunt words. Blinking, she turned her face ever so slightly, taking in his expression - which seemed to be devoid of any form of emotion that would suggest that he was joking or teasing her.

_Is..is he implying what I think he is…?_

Taking in another sharp breath, and closing her eyes - this time for an entirely different reason, Sakura once again tried to calm herself down.

"Sasuke, are you saying I've put on weight." She asked in a measurably even voice, trying to keep her temper in check as her fist twitched at her side.

"Hn,"

A few moments of silence passed between them, where Sakura swore all she could hear was white noise.

"…Sakura?"

"I'M 2 MONTHS PREGNANT, YOU…YOU…"

She didnt hear Sasuke's indignant and alarmed cry of '_You're what?!'_ as she found the perfect word to describe the love of her life.

"TEME!"

.

.

* * *

_Also, yeah, I'm vaguely aware that teme isnt in the right context here but just work with me okay? _

_Review if you like~ _

_Or message me if you'd like my tumblr ^^_


	5. Scar

**Scar**

* * *

**Prompt:**_ Sasuke seeing Sakura's scar from Sasori for the first time_

* * *

"I'll take first shift!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde. He always took the earliest night shift so he could sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

The other two members of Team 7 didnt even bother arguing anymore.

Watching Naruto disappear up the small hill behind them, into the treeline, Sakura turned back to getting her things ready for bed.

"Idiot," She heard Sasuke mutter as Naruto disappeared from sight, drawing a small smile to her lips.

Her eyes rose to him just as he was taking off his shirt, making a light blush spread across her face before she turned her back to him, beginning to pull her own shirt over her head.

They were incredibly close to Suna and so the air was hot, humid and Sakura was sure it would be physically impossible to wear so many layers while sleeping.

As she shimmied out of her skirt, leaving her in just her leggings and bindings, she turned, trying to keep her eyes from Sasuke - this was technically the first time she had needed to undress before him on a mission.

Well, excluding times as a genin - but she had worn a lot more to cover her then. All she had now were her chest bindings, rather than a mesh shirt.

When she could no longer resist, she glanced at Sasuke, ready to bid him goodnight - only to find the boy's eyes already on her, trained somewhere just below her ribs, before they slowly wandered upwards to meet her eyes.

She shuffled under his gaze, feeling uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"You were stabbed," He remarked simply, tilting his head downwards to the scar, that she refused to heal, on her side.

Sakura's green eyes flickered to life, finally understanding what he was staring at, as she too glanced down at her scar.

"Yeah," She laughed lightly, "It wasn't great."

Her humour was lost on him as eyes continued to flicker to the pink 2 inch mark on her skin. It was given by a blade similar to his katana, he could tell that just by looking at the scar itself.

"Who," Sasuke asked plainly, critical eyes raising to hers for a second before falling downwards again.

It must have been incredibly painful, he though_t._ It eventually dawned on him that it must have nearly killed her.

He wasnt sure how he felt about that.

"Sasori," She answered lightly, "The Akatsuki member."

In all honesty, her answer surprised him and his eyes narrowed as he glanced back up at her, questioning look in his eye, silently asking for an explanation as to _why _she would have any business dealing with a character like that.

"We were looking for you, but we got side tracked," Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Sakura squeaked suddenly when his fingers brushed over the scar, only to pull back seconds later as if he was simply analysing something interesting.

Onyx eyes lifted to her face at the strange sound she emitted, amusement gracing his face for a few moments, making her blush with embarrassment.

"It's definitely the worst injury I've had," She twisted her side so her back was partially to him, showing him the parallel scar on her back, "I hate long blades," The girl laughed sheepishly, eyes unwillingly flitting the katana which lay feet from them.

There was a lapse of silence before the boy spoke again.

"…May I?" Sasuke muttered. For a moment, Sakura didnt know what he meant until his hand hovered over her side slightly.

"Erm, h-hai."

Sasuke placed his fingers over the scar on her front, using his other hand to turn her so he could see the scar on her back, making slashes of pink appear on her cheeks, his touch sending shivers over her skin.

_It ran her through. _

"How did you survive this,"

She wasnt sure if she was meant to hear that, his voice was quiet, so she didn't answer, instead settling for a soft smile as Sasuke continued to speculate the scar, fingers gently brushing over her skin.

Slowly, after his fingers had lingered too long on her hip, he pulled away, eyes closing as he turned to continue sorting out his things for the night.

"I hope you killed him."

Sakura blinked at his words, before looked down, a soft smile gracing her face at the boy across from her.

"I did, Sasuke-kun."

He didnt reply, but she understood nonetheless and it left her smiling for days.

.

.

* * *

_Review if you like~_

_Or message me if you'd like my tumblr ^^_


	6. Nostalgia

**Nostalgia**

* * *

**Prompt:**_Sasuke almost gets killed in the fighting, Sakura is healing him but tries to avoid eye contact but doesnt realize shes crying the entire time - set during the War. _

* * *

Through the haze of what he assumed was what it felt like to slip into death, Sasuke mainly kept his eyes on her. He could feel her hands sweeping, pressing and gliding over his torn apart skin but his eyes did not leave her face.

It was incredibly difficult to keep his attention on her, however, considering how his vision kept blurring and falling in and out of focus. Though every time a blanket of darkness would fall over his vision, a shrill noise would make his eyes flutter open again, distantly recognising it as a desperate call of his own name.

Briefly, Sasuke wondered if she even knew she was crying.

He could just about recall how hesitant she had been to touch him when Sakura had first found him lying on the ground, but when she had realised the extent of his injuries, Sasuke could only assume that she had prioritised his life over her own embarrassment.

Lazily,_ tiredly_, his eyes flickered over her face as she healed him. Her tears were silent, and seemingly endless, as they slipped effortlessly down her cheeks and fell off her chin. Although there was no sound, her face was scrunched up in what looked like pure distress, her eyes nearly closed and her brows drawn so tightly together that there were lines forming between them.

Sasuke could feel his skin stitching itself together, the pain was lessening…so why was she so worried? He was going to live, she had _saved _him, why was she so _scared? _

Did she really still care for him that much?

"Sasuke-kun…please-" Those were the first coherent words he had heard from her - except for the distant screams of his name when he occasionally slipped into unconsciousness. In the back of his mind, Sasuke couldnt help but think if she had actually looked at him, she would realise that he was _alive _and looking at her.

He wasnt dying, thanks to her.

So, hesitantly, and with an excruciating amount of effort on his part, Sasuke lifted his arm until his fingers brushed against her cheek, barely feeling the wetness under his fingertips before he was forced to lower it - too weak to keep up such an action for too long.

Nonetheless, it had the desired effect as her face finally snapped to him, green eyes wide and watery as she stared at him in disbelief.

_Idiot, _he thought suddenly, the smallest ghost of a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You-You're not…" Her voice trailed off, but he filled in the words anyway. _Dying? _Before he knew it, Sakura had thrown her arms around his neck in an awkward sort of embrace, and started sobbing loudly into his shoulder. It was all very familiar and he found himself repeating words from all those years ago.

"Sa-kura…" A breathless, almost inaudible chuckle left his lips, the boy almost amused with the nostalgic situation, "you're still heavy,"

.

.

* * *

_Review if you like~_

_Or message me if you'd like my tumblr ^^_


	7. Change

**Change**

* * *

**Prompt:**_ It's been almost five years and yet you still view me as the same girl you left on the bench.__  
_

* * *

They had hit him and hit him hard.

Reeling backwards his hand flew to his shoulder almost immediately, feeling the bones practically crumble under his hold and for the blood to seep through his fingers, dripping down past his wrist. Sinking to the floor as his legs gave out on him, Sasuke tried not to groan as the action caused a jolt to travel through his crippled arm, eyes clenching closed from the pain.

He distantly heard Naruto engage in battle with the rogue nin and Sakura call out his name but the agony was suddenly so overwhelming that everything else seemed to fade out.

In the midst of forming his chidori, he had been rarely caught off-guard and the hit had been so sudden that his chakra had been interrupted; effectively turning his own jutsu against him and only adding to the already bone crushing attack of the enemy nin.

Experimentally flaring his chakra in his arm, Sasuke nearly cried out as the sensation made it feel as if his entire limb was on fire - jaw clenching so tight as to not allow any noise escape his mouth.

Pride before pain.

"Kuso," He cursed, cracking his eyes open slightly, briefly noting Sakura darting towards him. If he couldnt even gather chakra properly, didnt that mean his pathways had been damaged? The thought was unacceptable and soon, dread and panic were quick to overcome him.

"Sasuke-kun, here let me-" Her hands gently landed on his arm but he slapped them away with his decent arm, hissing out a breath as it did nothing but jolt the injury.

"Dont touch it," He hissed, leaning away from her touch. If she did something wrong, it could effect his status as a shinobi for the rest of his life.

If she made one mistake-

"Sasuke-kun," She said, a little less softly and a little more harsh than her melodic voice usually permitted, "I'm the medic, I can help-"

"Leave it, Sakura," He snapped, breathing heavy as his eyes turned on her finally, tomoe spinning wildly as the sharingan bled to life, "We'll wait until we get back to Konoha, I'll go to the hospital-"

"..._What?_," She snapped, cutting_ him_ off this time, "Sasuke-kun, I'm the medic here, let me do my job," He watched her reaction as he flinched away from her once more - eyes widening in disbelief for a split few seconds before they narrowed angrily.

"What is it? You dont think that I'm capable?" She asked stonily, hands falling to her lap, no longer inching towards him.

"Hn," He grunted, gaze tearing from her to look at the mess that was his arm, "It's affected my pathways-"

However, he didnt get much of a chance to finish as suddenly pain flared out in his shoulder as she slapped him lightly - though despite how lightly, it still _fucking hurt._ Nearly growling, his gaze, narrowed and angry, snapped towards her face, ready to ask what the hell her problem was.

Though, the look on her face was enough to halt him. There was a glassiness to her eyes that wasnt there before, making the green of her irises quiver slightly. However, this wasnt enough to distract him from the glower she wore or how her hands shook on her lap, clenched so tightly into the material of her skirt.

"After all this, you still doubt me, you still think I'm_ weak,_" Her voice was cold, steady - though Sasuke could just about pick up the way it wavered on particular syllables.

Her statement wasnt entirely true - Sasuke didnt doubt her considerable skill. But he wasnt sure if she had enough of it for something as complex as this. If he was honest, he had no idea if it was even possible to simultaneously heal bone, tissue and chakra pathways while still retaining their original ability.

And that scared him - not as if he was ever ready to admit such a thing.

"Its not-" Once again, much to his chagrin, Sasuke was interrupted.

"It's been almost five years and yet you still view me as the same girl you left on the bench!" Sasuke blanched at that, expression sobering slightly. They had never spoke of that night, not once since he was reinstated into Team 7 - between them, it was as if it had never happened.

"You still think I'm a burden that only can only get in your way," Her tone lowered slightly as her hands rose back to his shoulder, "…You should learn to trust me,"

The words of '_Like I trust you_' were left unspoken but heard nonetheless.

"Grow up Sasuke-kun, and let me heal you," Her tone lost some of its previous fieriness, now turning more tired and bitter and Sasuke was left staring at her, not disapproving when her hands fell to his skin.

He watched her carefully, noting how her gaze was still narrowed and how wetness was sticking to her eyelashes and making them clump together - no tears escaped her eyes though and Sasuke suspected that she hadnt meant to cry in the first place.

Slowly, the throbbing pain in his shoulder subsided to a dull ache, almost making him sigh in relief but Sasuke couldnt help but notice how her gaze didnt meet his.

If this _was _5 years ago and he had been hurt, Sakura would have been fussing over him, looking at him worried eyes and asking if he was okay - not diligently holding in any tears that were originally born out of frustration and pointedly avoiding looking at him.

As she finished up, his arm simply feeling a little tender now, Sasuke spoke, "I know you're not the same as back then," No, Sakura was definitely different to those days. She was more mature, a true kunoichi. Plus, when was the last time she showed him any affection more so than she did anyone else?

"You've changed," Finally, viridian eyes slid to his face, the movement making one tear make itself known at the corner of her eye and Sasuke found himself raising his injured arm -despite how much his muscles protested- and swiping away the droplet with indifferent eyes watching the movement; not thinking much of it.

However, before he could retract his hand, Sakura leaned into his touch, pressing her cheek against his palm as she sighed, fingers raising to dance across his wrist for a few seconds.

"Not _everything's _changed," She said softly, eyes closing for a moment as she leaned against his hand once more before pulling away.

His hand dropped to his side and though his expression did nothing but soften slightly, Sasuke couldnt stop his mind from whirring at the implications of her words and he found himself staring down at his hand, where her cheek had just rested so carefully in his palm.

_I'm so in love with you I cant even stand it! _

Did she mean…? As if looking for some sort of confirmation, he hesitantly glanced upwards at her face only to be met with a soft, tender smile that was so shockingly familiar and rare all the same, he felt a bout of nostalgia wash over him - he hadnt seen her look at him like that in while.

And if that wasnt a reply to his silent question, he wasnt sure what was.

"Do you feel better, Sasuke-kun?" She asked quietly, the gentle smile never leaving her lips. Looking at her, he couldnt tell if she was asking about his injury or something _completely _different.

Somehow, Sasuke guessed that she knew about the ambiguity of her question -judging by the barely hidden tenderness in her expression alone.

"…Aa."

Nonetheless, he couldnt help the feeling that crept and pulled at the very corners of his lips, tugging them upwards as he looked at her; because only Sakura could change so much yet somehow remain completely the same.

.

.

* * *

_Review if you like~_


	8. Recipe

**Recipe**

* * *

___**Sasusaku month prompt:** Recipe_

___**Summary: **Because in his eyes, Sakura becoming a medic was a recipe for disaster_

___**Notes:** Thank you for all your sweet little reviews so far! Particularly on that last chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far~ Also, shout out to merinxD whose been periodically reviewing these with nice little things and is just fab in general really (go look her up if you havent already) AND VAMPIRETTEKNIGHT HI BBY. WHAT. Who reviewed a few chapters ago and I had no idea was even reading this :') _

* * *

On his …_travels, _hearing about the Hokage's new apprentice - with her unusual hair colour and fiery attitude to match her mentor's- and repressing his initial surprise, Sasuke had found some sense in the fact that Sakura became a medic nin.

In fact, it made _so_ much sense, he actually found himself briefly wondering why no one in the academy had mentioned it to her when they were children. However, such thoughts of his previous team-mate were quick to be forgotten and Sasuke didnt really think about the topic again - much more pressing matters to take priority in his mind at the time.

After 4 long years and finding himself free of any avenger's duties, and reinstated to Team 7, Sasuke finally allowed his thoughts and attention to freely wander to the girl and her abilities as a medic.

She was as emotion-ruled as she ever was - perhaps she acted with a little more restraint now but Sakura still smiled too brightly at pointless things and worried over the smallest of scratches. She still looked at him with soft viridian eyes which made him feel an odd sort of uneasy and she still liked foods that were much too sweet.

But she had_ changed_ in other ways. Sakura had little traits that she didnt necessarily have before.

_That, _he had noticed.

The girl had become fiercely determined in almost every task she partook, always wanting to do her very best and when her best wasnt enough, she became frustrated and often blamed herself.

That alone annoyed him to no end - not as if he told her such things.

But perhaps the thing that he found the most unsettling, the most _un-Sakura_ like was the fact she often tried to cover up when she was upset. The girl had always been quick to cry when they were genin but nowadays she often hid behind too many fake smiles for his liking.

After being the one she had aimed her most genuine smiles at in the past, Sasuke could spot a forced one a mile off. It didnt feel right for her to bottle up her emotions, he wasnt used to such capped displays from the girl at all.

All in all, Sakura simply cared too much and was far too self-critical.

And thats what kept Sasuke weary of her status as a medic - a profession that allowed you to get too close to the people you worked with and pushed too much pressure on matters of literal life and death.

Sakura was too …_fragile _-emotionally- for all of that.

"Did you hear? It was a whole genin team this time,"

Sasuke's ears perked as he passed a few Jounin on the street, broken from his musings.

"No, seriously? Ah man, its getting bad out there. None of them survived?"

"Not one," Replied the other solemnly, "Not even the specialist medics could save them. Real messy."

And suddenly Sasuke was changing direction and heading towards the hospital - he was supposed to meet Naruto at Ichiraku but that could wait.

With a subtle sense of unease, Sasuke stopped in front of the building but instead of entering, he found himself glancing upwards to the roof. Past the glare of the sun, he barely caught the silhouette of a pair of legs hanging over the ledge, a slumped body barely out of sight.

Within moments, he was bypassing the hustle of the corridors and jumping straight to the roof, landing with a small tap, eyes immediately falling to the girl whose face was turned away from him.

"Sakura," He only called out her name, assessing the situation as he slowly walked towards her, standing at her side.

For a few moments, the girl simply stared out at the village with tired eyes, her hands wringing in her lap - her skin still washed a dirty red-brown colour, he noticed. He sighed inaudibly, lowering himself down beside her, legs hanging over the edge as he watched a bird sweep over the trees in the distance.

Relations with the members of Team 7 had been slow within the first few months of his return; everything being rather tense and awkward. Though now, Sasuke could say with some ease that it now felt …_better._ Naruto started sparring with him and dragging him to eat copious amounts of ramen, where-as Sakura simply started smiling at him again.

Not as if he could see any hint of that now.

He knew a day like this was likely to come, with Sakura being …the way she is, but Sasuke still didnt really know what to expect. And so they sat in silence, only the sounds of the village and the distant bustle of people on the floors below to be heard.

"All of them," Her voice was quiet, barely audible to his ears. It shook on certain syllables and Sasuke got the impression that she hadn't spoken in a while, "They…they were only _eleven. _Their first mission.._." _

Only then did Sasuke turn to glance at her, apathetic but observant of the way her lips were pulled into a tight line and she occasionally took in a short, sharp breath before expelling it shakily - trying to keep her composure. Briefly he wondered if she was recalling _their _first mission as he was.

He stayed silent; the only thing he could think about saying was that she was a medic, she must lose patients every day. But somehow, the boy gathered this would only worsen the situation. It was probably for the best that he stayed silent and allowed her to ramble on if that's what she needed.

But she didn't.

Sasuke watched as her head ducked slightly, dirtied fingers curling into the material of her skirt so tightly, he was sure there would be irreversible creases there afterwards.

"One of them woke up," She eventually choked out, her pink hair now hiding her eyes from his view, though he could see how tightly she was clenching her jaw, "Asking about his team mates… only for a few seconds and I couldnt even tell him they were _okay_, I couldnt give him that little peace of mind before he-"

She shook her head fervently and Sasuke could do nothing but watch with an ever growing crease between his brows and a frown tugging at his lips. This was probably the most _emotional _he'd seen her since his return - no fake smiles in sight now.

He didnt know what to make of it but he knew that the uneasy feeling in his chest indicated that he didnt like it.

A small lapse of silence passed over them before Sasuke finally spoke, "It wasn't your fault."

And suddenly, without much warning, the silence was shattered and she was sobbing; arm flying upwards to cover her eyes as the force of her cries shook her small body as if the dam finally broke.

He opened his mouth to say something but her face was quickly turning towards him, tears running hot and fast down her cheeks as she looked at him with sad, narrowed eyes.

"But _it was_ my fault!" She cried, her words broken by small gasps or a choked sob, "I couldnt help them, it wasnt enough-" Her narrowed eyes closed and her nails began to shakily scrape at the dried blood on her hands, "I couldnt st-stop the bleeding, the artery it… it wasnt-"

"Sakura-" He tried, noting how her hysteria was growing and the way her skin was quickly turning red raw - but she wasnt listening to him.

"I couldnt-…I wasnt-"

"_Sakura,_ stop." He said firmly, clasping at her wrists and pulling her hands away from each other, halting her minor self-mutilation.

Her eyes snapped open, still watery and tired, but wide as if seeing him for the first time since he arrived. Sasuke simply stared back, expression holding steady as he said, "It wasnt your fault.".

For a moment, she seemed to just soak in his words before her expression suddenly crumbled and a broken sob tore from her throat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," She whimpered, sinking towards him as he simultaneously released her wrists.

Sasuke's expression softened ever so slightly as she clutched at him tightly, pressed so solidly against his chest that he could feel the wet patch she was making on his shoulder and the way she trembled. As her face burrowed into the crook of his neck a little closer, her sobs still loud and unyielding, Sasuke hesitantly rose his arm to rest across her shoulders, awkwardly holding her close.

Her words echoed in his mind and he couldnt help but wonder where her insecurities about not being good enough stemmed from. Though, with a bitter afterthought, Sasuke found he didnt have to think too hard about it.

_Burden. Annoying. Weak. _

Listening to her heartbroken cries, muffled against his skin, Sasuke frowned, brows drawing together sharply as he glanced to the top of her head, vision suddenly blurred by pastel pink.

He convinced himself that the discomfort he was suddenly feeling was due to the physical act of her embrace, and not the way her sobs was making something in his chest constrict so tightly.

.

.

* * *

_Review if you like~_


	9. Affection

**Affection**

* * *

___**Sasusaku month prompt:** Fish out of Water_

___**Summary: **Because affection isnt exactly Sasuke's comfort zone_

* * *

It was a disastrous time to be around Sasuke when he finally realised it. If anyone was to ask, they would say that they heard rumours that the Hokage had banned him from training in the grounds closest to the village, for fear of exterior structural damage; others would say that they heard that he had hit the Uzamaki boy so hard that his chin was black and blue for weeks - even with his strange healing ability.

Because of course it was Naruto that forced him to see it, of course it was him who forced Sasuke to understand he _did _have feelings for her.

And so from that moment onwards, Sasuke could, quite accurately, be called a bit of a mess.

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"No."

A heavy sigh followed his reply, coupled with a sour look side ways. Naruto stared at the boy beside him - whom was pointedly ignoring his attention. They were laying on their backs on the training grounds, after one of their more intense sparring sessions - neither of them willing to test their muscles out again yet.

Sasuke's silence, despite Naruto's dramatic sigh, only enraged the blonde more and he turned his face back up to the sky.

"You're such an idiot," He mumbled, "You have to tell Sakura-chan at some point, teme,"

For a split second, Sasuke thought about denying that he had any knowledge of what the idiot was talking about but he eventually decided this would probably be a decision which would cause more ear ache for him.

"Why do I." In theory, it was a question, but it came out of the Uchiha's lips as more of a '_why the fuck would I do something like that?_'.

At his response, Naruto let out a half growl, half groan of "Because thats what normal people do when they like someone!" The frustration colouring every syllable of his sentence.

Another stretch of silence followed and Naruto found himself almost giving up hope altogether, deciding that his friend was too emotionally stunted for this sort of thing. Only when the blonde sat up, just about ready to leave his friend, did Sasuke choose to break the silence.

"She deserves better,"

As Naruto turned his head to look down in surprise at the Uchiha, he sat up - running a hand through his hair and once again avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"Are you kidding me, teme?" Naruto deadpanned, quirking an eyebrow, "You're more of a idiot than i thought…"It only took that one sentence for the dark haired boy to lose his temper.

"Just shut _up_," He hissed, face snapping to the boy beside him, tone venomous, "You dont know anything! I tried to _kill _her, dont you get that? I nearly put my chidori through her _throat._"

And just as quickly as his anger had come, it melted away into something akin to remorse and he looked away from the other boy, sighing sharply.

Naruto, who had stayed quiet throughout Sasuke's outburst, looked over him with a lopsided smile, expression soft.

"Still an idiot," Naruto mumbled, chuckling nervously when the Uchiha's eyes snapped back to his face, practically murderous, "H-hey, hear me out!"

"Hn,"

Naruto sighed dramatically, turning to face Sasuke fully, "Sakura-chan still really loves you," He ignored how Sasuke stiffened slightly, "And even if you dont deserve her, she deserves _you, _dontcha think?"

Sasuke glanced down at the grass in front of him, a scowl pulling a sharp frown onto his lips and drawing a deep crease between his brows. He couldnt deny what Naruto had just said to him, that she still loves him - for Sakura had told him herself after the War.

That didnt make things any easier for him though, he found.

Not only did he not understand _why _she would doom herself to such a fate in the first place, he now had no one idea what to do about the fact that his feelings towards were not as platonic as he originally assumed they were.

Only since Naruto had practically pointed out his feelings in a point by point fashion had Sasuke truly realised how much the girl in question affected him. _Never _until the last few months had he woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat a the while his body felt feverish - too many times had he returned to his bed after a cold, _cold _shower to see the sun rising out side his window.

There were other things too, and if he thought she was annoying _before, _all of that just seemed like a minor affliction now.

Sakura smiled too brightly at things that didnt matter and she fussed over the smallest injuries, leaving her hands on him for longer than necessary; lingering for so long that Sasuke found that he missed the warmth when she eventually moved away. She worked too late and made herself ill - which drove him insane because she's meant to be a medic and what kind of medic neglects their own health?

And she loved him. Sakura loved _him. _

"…Sasuke-teme?"

Realising quite how long he had been spacing out, thinking of _her, _Sasuke growled out his frustration and threw his back to ground, glaring up at the midday sky.

He ignored Naruto's obnoxious laugh at his expense.

"I dont know what I'm meant to do." He bit out, glare darkening if possible.

"Hm, well I guess-"

However, Naruto's advice was quickly cut off by a girlish call of both their names.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called back to her, before leaning down to the boy on the ground for a moment, "Dont worry, I'll help you, teme,"

If there were ever any three words that could instill such panic and fear in the Uchiha, it was '_I'll help you' _coming from his idiot bestfriend's mouth.

Sitting up instantly, and biting out a rushed "No-… Dobe-" Sasuke watched in horror as the blonde ran up to girl, only a few feet away.

"What are you two doing?"

Sasuke rose to his feet and quickly began to make his way over the pair, all intent on pummeling Naruto into the ground before he could say _anything_.

"Sakura-chan, you still like Sasuke-teme, right?"

The Uchiha stilled in his tracks, a few steps behind Naruto, eyes wide as Sakura's gaze snapped to him; her face slowly turning a light pink in colour.

"N-Nani?!" She blushed, "Ano…I, uh-"

"Great!" The blonde beamed, chuckling as he rested his hands on the back of his head, "Because Sasuke-teme…"

Beat.

"Naruto-" Sasuke ground out warningly, almost seeing his life flash before his eyes, "Dont-"

"-…Wants you ask you out on a date!"

_…Oh Kami. _

As Sakura spluttered and turned an even deeper pink than she already was, Sasuke hung his head, unable to even _look_ in her direction, he knew that Naruto would be black and blue by the time he left his company today.

.

.

* * *

_Review if you like~_


	10. Hospital

**Hospital**

* * *

___**Prompt:** __Sakura notices that Sasuke is still the most hospitalized member of their team, recalling their times as genin._

_____**Notes: **Also, have you guys noticed how unimaginative I am with naming these chapters yet? :') _

* * *

"You take up far too much of my time, Sasuke-kun,"

Raising his eyes to her form from his hospital bed, Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her statement. He watched silently as Sakura swept into the white wash room, scribbling something down on his chart before planting her hands on her hips and turning to him with a deep frown.

A few moments passed in silence as she simply stared at him.

"_What_?" He asked somewhat roughly, scowling as she continued to scrutinise him.

"Its always _you," _She clarified with a frown, "Ending up in hospital,"

"Tch, you're being stupid, Sakura," He said simply, crossing his bandaged arms over his chest -with some difficulty.

"It is! Even when we were genin, it was always you! After the forest of death, when you got that infection from Tanaka-san's cat scratch, when that poison kunai nicked you…" The girl rambled, mentally ticking off incidents on her fingers.

Sasuke merely gave her a flat look before replying with his usual 'Hn' and closing his eyes, leaning back on his pillows. He heard Sakura sigh and resisted the urge to open his eyes again. Something shifted next to him and he felt something jab at his arm, finally making him crack one eye open to gaze irritably at the girl - now equipped with a disapproving expression and an oddly sharp pen.

"I'm serious," Sakura frowned, "You dont see Naruto in here all the time,"

This time, Sasuke simply stared back at her incredulously before saying, "Thats because he's a jinchuuriki. I dont have some inner-demon to heal all my scratches,". His tone sounding almost too condescending as he noticed how Sakura huffed slightly, sitting back in her own chair.

"Fine, well you dont always see **_me_** in here,"

Almost immediately, he wanted to retort with the fact that she was medic nin, that she was basically her own living breathing hospital but the words simply didnt come.

…Mainly because he knew that wasnt the true reason as to why she was so lucky as to avoid being hospitalised.

"…Thats _because_ I'm always in here." He replied haughtily after a few long moments of silence, more bite to his voice than originally intended. However, his defensive tone didnt seem to bother the girl as she was still staring at him, wide eyed.

"You're still so damn clumsy," He murmured, shooting her a sideways scowl, "You're going to get yourself killed one day,"

Sakura's expression softened and she smiled softly down at her lap, a familiar fluttering feeling erupting in her chest, "You dont need to protect me, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, I never said I was." He shot back, never missing a beat before closing his eyes and turning his face away from her, effectively ending the conversation.

Sasuke could practically _feel _her smile burning into the side of his face, but still he diligently kept his expression turned away. After a while, he heard the chair scrape along the floor before her soft voice reached her ears again.

"If you say so, Sasuke-kun," Her voice sounded vaguely further away than a few moments ago, "But if I _do _catch you doing something on my behalf, it'll be_me_ putting you back here,"

As the door clicked close, Sasuke couldnt help but smirk. Perhaps he'd have to practice his subtlety.

.

.

* * *

_Review if you like~_


	11. Mistake

**Mistake**

* * *

___**Prompt:** __Sasuke and Sakura spend their first night together but in the morning Sasuke is distant. __  
_

_____**Notes: **Angst injection._

* * *

Sakura blinked, green eyes fluttering open, still hazy from sleep. A gentle sort of warmth radiated from the body beside her and she found herself smiling, curling into the boy a little more, fingertips trailing lazy circles on the skin of his chest.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," She murmured sleepily, the smile refusing to leave her face as memories of the night before came rolling back to her.

However, his reaction was not one that she was expecting, as the boy, who was apparently not asleep, tensed and shifted away from her. Instead of returning her morning greeting, Sasuke sat up, not even sending her a glance as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his messy spikes.

The smile seemed to melt from Sakura's face as she noticed his reaction to her - the girl sitting up and pulling the sheets up around her to cover herself. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she watched the boy let out an almost inaudible sigh before slipping on a few sparse pieces of his clothing and rising from the bed.

"Sasuke-kun…whats wrong wi-"

"I think you should go."

His blunt, interruption made her still in alarm. _What? _Dread and panic slowly welled up within her and she found herself finding her own clothes and quickly slipping them on, eyes never leaving his back.

Sasuke still refused to face her.

"I dont understand," She said quietly, confusion obvious in her tone as she took a step towards him.

Sasuke kept his back to her, unable to even look at her yet. Not until he regained some sense. _God, _this was such a mess. What they had done last night…It hadnt meant to happen. They weren't together, they weren't in a relationship - hell, Sasuke was just about getting used to being back in Konoha.

It was too much.

"It was a mistake." He answered finally, turning to face her with a tone so firm, he was inclined to believed it; though, once he saw her expression, he wished he would have just kept staring at the wall.

It felt as if Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach, the girl suddenly feeling physically sick as knots sprung to life in her belly, twisting and coiling. Her hands rose to grasp the rumpled material at the front of her red shirt, eyes narrowing at the boy in front of her. Last night, he had been so willing, so...eager. Well, she thought he had. With an ever growing sense of desperation, the girl recalled how she had asked if he had really wanted it, wanted _her _and he had said yes.

He had said _yes, _she thought desperately, so why- However, only then did a nauseating thought spark in her mind.

"You… _used _me." She said quietly, not quite believing what was happening. The night they had spent together felt so … _right, _it didnt feel like he was just…_no, _he couldnt have done such an awful thing…

Sasuke turned to face her fully, knowing full well that what she had said wasn't true. He would never use someone for their body like that, just because he couldnt control his hormones.

Especially not _her. _

"Yes." Was his answer despite this.

Sasuke watched with a carefully concealed guilty conscious as the girl practically crumbled before him, actually taking a step back away from him.

It was for the best.

They weren't ready for anything like this.

He wasnt ready to be accepted back so easily and she wasnt ready for a life with him that would no doubt cause her misery.

So he lied.

"I used you," He repeated, keeping his tone even and empty, adding salt to the wound.

Sasuke simply watched her as the tears that she had so diligently held onto throughout this entire conversation fell, and a sob reluctantly made its way past her lips. He watched as she took another step backwards and clutched at her chest so tightly the material began to bunch and pucker around her fingers.

Eventually, he looked away, towards the door - the boy having not quite anticipated how much of an effect the look of betrayal and hurt on her face would have on him.

"Why _me?" _Her tone was angry, hurt, "If it was just because you wanted …_sex,_ you could have got anyone, why-"

He knew what she was asking. Why would he specifically chose her, when he could probably still have a number of the persistent girls who used to follow him around the village. For a moment, Sasuke faltered, mind refusing to come up with another lie.

But he _needed _to end this. They couldnt do this_._

Not now.

Not yet.

"I knew you would be willing, you...were the easiest option" Sasuke had to swallow his disgust at the words that were slipping so easily from his mouth - to disgrace the girl in such a way was beyond repulsive and he felt the shame curling in his gut as soon as the words were out. However, they had the desired effect nonetheless.

It wasnt soon before Sakura was shoving past him, tears streaming down her face as she practically ran from his apartment.

Hearing the door slam, rocking the floor his standing on, Sasuke slumped back down onto the bed, placing his head in his hands - suddenly feeling the tiredness settle into what felt like his very bones. Knowing he had probably just ruined his only potential chance for any sort of normality or, dare he say, _happiness _in his life, Sasuke stayed like that for a while; giving in to self-loathing a little more each time his mind wandered back to the night before.

_Sasuke-kun… I love you. _

_...I know, Sakura. _

.

.

* * *

_Review if you like~_

_There actually is a part 2 to this but I cant tell whether to upload or notttttttt_


	12. Birthday

**Birthday**

* * *

___**Combo Prompt:** 1. __One day before his birthday, Sasuke notices Sakura is up to something but he doesn't know what & 2. __Sakura ties Sasuke's forehead protector on for him for the first time.__  
_

_____**Notes: **Sasuke's birthday! And yeah i know you wanted the second part to the 'mistake' chapter and I promiiiiiiiiiise I'll upload that at some point! But have this one in the mean time~ _

* * *

It was the little things that had him suspicious.

Too many times this week had he caught Sakura staring at him or whispering something to Naruto whilst _not _including him. It had irritated him - the idea that he couldnt be trusted with something weighed heavily on his mind (and conscience). Not as if he'd ever make such thoughts known to his team mates.

Though, technically, they weren't his team mates yet and Sasuke flat out refused to simply refer to them as his 'friends'.

Sasuke was still in the early days of being reinstated - he wasnt considered an official Konoha shinobi yet and he hadnt been officially placed back on Team 7. Though, it wasnt as if that stopped Sakura from dragging him to Ichiraku lunches or Naruto from sparring with him.

Though, despite the familiarity of these gestures, there was still a barely concealed tension between them all. There hadnt been any apologies or deep, emotional talks between them since Sasuke's return and so they had been forced to ignore the palpable, so-called elephant in the room.

Naruto still nervously laughed at menial things, scratching at the back of his head in such an obvious act of discomfort and Sakura still acted as if she was walking on eggshells around him, her smiles fake and her actions weary.

All too different to 4 years prior.

And so when Sasuke asked -or rather demanded- to know what they were whispering about and the pair had blanched and reacted exactly as they had been doing for months, the Uchiha instantly glowered and announced his leave - no longer comfortable with the discernible, _obvious _change in dynamic between the three of them.

…Especially when he inwardly knew that he was the cause for the change.

.

* * *

.

It was getting ridiculous now.

Apart from the constant whisperings and hushed conversations between her and Naruto, Sakura had taken to sneaking around to odd places, various stores and visiting others from the Konoha 11.

Sasuke wouldnt have found this particularly odd if it wasnt for every time he had spotted her out on one of these trips, the girl had actually proceeded to try and _hide _from him. He could scoff just thinking about the stupidity of it all.

But nonetheless, he frustratingly had _no _inkling as to what the hell all of it was about.

So as they stood on the training fields, barely finished their spar, Sasuke thought once again about demanding that Sakura told him what she was up to ….because it was really starting piss him off.

However, he didnt get a chance to as she suddenly said, "You havent really seen anyone since you've been back, Sasuke-kun."

Glancing sideways at her, confusion flickered across his expression for a few split seconds before his usual mask of indifference was in place once more.

"Hn." He grunted before sliding his kusanagi into the rope at his back, not caring for her topic of conversation.

"Dont you want to see people?" She asked with a frown, "I thought with your birthday coming up, it'd be a good opportunity to do that. I mean….I've actually been looking around and talking to people for it and-"

As she spoke, everything seemed to click into place and Sasuke's eyes snapped back to her face, narrowed and unimpressed.

"I dont want a party." He bit out, gaze unwavering as he watched the surprise on her face melt into one of disappointment.

"But Sasuke-"

"I said_ no_, Sakura."

For a moment, she simply stared at him with her shoulders slumped and a frown pulling at her lips. Though, after thoroughly searching his own expression, she found the courage to speak again - stepping out of her comfort zone on walking on eggshells around the boy. If this had been like any other occasion, Sakura would have nodded and flashed that ridiculous smile of hers and carried on.

Not today apparently.

"But its you _birthday _tomorrow," She implored, frustration so obvious in her voice, not understanding why he was so opposed to celebrating it, "Dont you want to spend it with the people who love you?"

"Yamete." He snapped, finally turning his attention towards her, eyes flashing dangerously for a split second, "Birthdays mean nothing to me and those people mean nothing to me. If you remember correctly, they were the ones in favour to label me as a traitor." His tone was undeniably venomous so Sasuke wasnt surprised when the girl recoiled slightly, eyes narrowing with hurt.

The anger that erupted within Sasuke was so abrupt that it almost alarmed him but how _dare _she say that people loved him … just so she could throw a party. Those people hadnt accepted him back, they still spent as little time in his presence as possible, they still saw him as a traitorous nuke-nin.

Sasuke wouldnt dare accept the possibility that their mistrust was the source of his anger.

"But we-"

"_Enough." _He spat, turning his back on her and effectively ending the conversation.

It had been many years since he had happily celebrated his birthday with the people who loved him. But those people were nothing just mere ash now and he didnt need a fake celebration with a group of former friends to remind him of that.

.

* * *

.

It was his birthday.

There hadnt been any more hints or mentions of party plans since he'd made his opinion on the matter perfectly clear. In fact, there hadnt been any thing said of his birthday at all. Neither Naruto nor Sakura had said a single word, instead just going about the day as per usual.

They had met at the bridge, trained in the grounds and eaten at Ichiraku. Naruto had whined, Sakura had hit him and Sasuke had observed quietly.

A typical day.

He found it odd if truth be told. It wasnt exactly in either of their nature's to let something go that easily nor did they often let him get his own way.

Nonetheless, Sasuke wasnt complaining. Like he had said to Sakura the day before, it was just another day.

It wasnt uncommon for them to walk home together like this after their evening meals - after all, Sakura's apartment was along the same main path he had to walk along to get home. It just made sense.

"Have you had a good day?" She asked with an innocent glance to the boy beside her.

Shooting her the briefest of glances sideways, Sasuke replied with a simple, "Hn.". He was all too aware of how this could turn into a talk about his birthday. Inwardly, he knew it was too good to last.

Of course Sakura wouldnt be able to resist.

Though, she didnt breach the topic again instead opting to talk of menial things - like how she had seen Kiba with Ino earlier and wondered if something was going on between the two, or about how annoyed she was with Naruto for 'forgetting' to pay _again. _

Odd.

The rest of the walk was filled her mindless chatter that he learned to become accustomed to and his occasional nod or comment. Sakura wasnt _quite _as annoying as she used to be. She still cared too much about stupid things and had far too much of a short temper but she had matured in more ways than one and Sasuke could say he honestly didnt mind her company too much any more.

Even if she was still annoyingly on edge around him sometimes. But Sasuke knew that he was to blame for acting in such a way and only time would heal those sorts of issues.

This hadnt been a bad birthday, he had decided. It was certainly the best he'd experienced in years. Between joining Orochimaru and before he returned to Leaf, birthdays had been the last thing on his mind. In fact, he couldnt even recall if he had even acknowledged the day during those times.

"Sasuke-kun,"

His thoughts were interrupted as her voice, a little louder than before, sounded out from beside him. Turning to face her as he realised they were already at her apartment, Sasuke waited for the girl to bid him goodnight as she usually did.

However, she hesitated in whatever she was about to say and he found himself frowning.

"Come up with me?" She asked quickly, green eyes snapping to his face with some sort of new determination.

Sasuke blanched. _What? _

She must have seen the confusion and downright alarm on his expression as her cheeks suddenly flushed a bright pink before she shook her head fervently.

"No no I didnt mean that!" She practically squeaked, blush travelling to her ears as her face was quickly tinting to the same colour as her namesake, "I need you to just come up with me,"

Onyx eyes narrowed in suspicion, a quick "_Why," _slipping past his lips a tad harsher than intended.

Moving towards him a little, it looked as if wanted to reach out to him but the contact never came. Instead, Sakura cleared her throat quietly and glanced up at him with a frown, "I know what you said yesterday-"

It was shocking how quickly his good mood was to disappear, replaced by such a fiery anger that Sasuke actually felt the need to step away from her, less he do something stupid.

Had she really just so blatantly ignored him when he told her that he didnt want to celebrate his birthday? Had she really filled her apartment with people in the hopes that he may simply _change his mind? _

_"_I _told _you-" He hissed, unable to keep the irrevocable anger from his tone. After all this, apparently Sakura hadnt changed at all. However, this time, it was the girl's turn to interrupt him.

"Its not what you think!" Sakura said, the desperation in her voice all but subtle. Perhaps she hadnt been expecting such opposition from the boy.

He glared at her, still silently seething. For the briefest of seconds, their gazes held and some sort of silent look passed between them before Sasuke turned on his heel and began to leave.

"No, wait!" Just as her voice reached his ears, he felt something wrap around his wrist, tugging him backwards to halt his movements before she spoke again, "Please, Sasuke-kun."

He turned his face to look at her, eyes still narrowed and angry but he didnt pull away from her.

"Its not what you think, just _trust me." _

Those words washed over him in a strange sort of daze. _Just trust me_. She was looking at him so earnestly, her viridian green eyes so narrowed with hope that he found himself faltering.

Since he returned, had she really given him any reasons for him not to trust her?

"Fine." He bit out, still not allowing the bite to slip from his tone as she smiled brightly. Only then did the girl spin on her heel, never letting go of his wrist as she led him up the steps to her home. With every step, Sasuke felt like tearing his arm from her grasp and turning back around. He could learn to trust her another day.

Though, perhaps she could sense this as her grip tightened almost uncomfortably around his wrist.

As they approached his door, she turned to him with a slightly smile -was she nervous too?- and said, "Ready?"

However, before he could answer, the girl had pushed open her door and the immediate shouts "Congratulations!" filled the air around them.

Wait…what?

Looking into her apartment, Sasuke didnt find a room full of crowded people or banners that read cheesy birthday messages. He found Naruto, Kakashi and Sai standing alone, surrounded by streamers and signs that read 'Congratulations, Sasuke!'

Dragging his eyes around the room once more, not finding any sort of answers to his many, _many _questions, Sasuke turned to look at the girl beside him who was pulling something out of her weapons pouch.

"I went to see Shishou today and she told me to give you this," Glancing down to the object in her hands, his eyes fell on a new Konoha headband and his chest suddenly felt heavy with understanding.

"I know you said you didnt want to celebrate your birthday," Her voice was so soft and tender that it made something twist within his stomach involuntarily, "…So I thought we'd celebrate this instead."

Only then did her eyes, which had been tracing the patterns of the metal plate in her hands previously, rise to gaze up at him, her lips stretching into the brightest, most _honest_ smile he had seen since his return.

For a few moments, all he could do was stare at her, the feeling in his chest so overwhelming he didnt know what to do otherwise. Even when the girl told him to turn around and Sasuke felt the unfamiliar (yet _oh so familiar) _weight against his forehead, he could do nothing but swallow a strange lump that had formed in his throat.

"There," When she moved beside him again, his gaze flickered around the room and decorations, which were all there for _him _before returning to her once more.

She had done all of this for_ him_ despite how he had snapped and practically bitten her head off at a mere mention of his birthday the day before.

It made him frown.

Sakura simply smiled back.

"Woohoo! Sasuke-teme can come on missions with us again!"

Naruto's almost obnoxiously loud voice broke the calm sort of serenity of the moment and drew both their eyes to the other members still waiting.

"Not so fast, Naruto-baka," Sakura chastised easily, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to look at the blonde, "There's still paperwork to be done and decisions to be made-"

"Aw c'mon Sakura-chan! This is supposed to be a party! Kakashi bought balloons and everything!"

"What exactly are the purpose of balloons at social gatherings like this?"

"What do you _mean, _whats the point? They just…you…YOU JUST NEED THEM."

As chatter suddenly erupted in the small apartment, it took all but Sakura's quiet giggle and the door shutting behind him to snap him from his thoughts.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, you cant just stand there all night, Naruto will start com-"

"Thank you," He found himself blurting out, effectively interrupting her and drawing surprised green eyes to his face.

Her hand brushed his for the briefest of moments before she quietly replied with a "You're welcome," expression softening. He found himself looking away, suddenly feeling oddly vulnerable under her scrutiny.

Within seconds, Sakura was pulling him away from her door and into the fray of 'celebrations' in her living room, laughing as Naruto managed to somehow pin a party hat to the Uchiha's head.

"Dobe," Disgruntled, he managed to rip the offensive object from his hair and throw it back at the blonde's face, making him splutter and curse. Though, as much as he tried, Sasuke couldnt quite hold back the smirk that was tugging at the corners of his lips or push down the airy, light feeling that was settling within him - a feeling which was so close to being almost _euphoric,_ it felt like a distant memory to him.

Sakura's gaze was set firmly on him as he bickered with Naruto, the girl watching with silent glee as something danced between those dark eyes of his - if she didnt know better, she'd say he was _happy. _

Their eyes met briefly. He smirked softly and she smiled brightly.

_Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun_

.

.

* * *

_Review if you like~_

_Again, I promise i'll upload the second part to 'mistake' at some point soon!_


	13. Panic

**Panic**

* * *

_____**Prompt: Sakura gets fatally injured on a mission.**_

* * *

Their mission had been abandoned as soon as her body hit the ground.

Sasuke crouched low on the hawks back, cradling the limp body against his chest with one hand while the other pressed tightly against the gaping hole in her side - the boy ignoring the rolling of his stomach as a warm, sticky substance slipped through the cracks in his fingers with ease.

"Sakura," He hissed, voice harsh and loud over the rushing of wind as the bird swooped through the air, "Can you hear me? _Sakura." _

"Sasuke! Hows Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's face snapped to the side, seeing their other two teammates atop of an ink eagle, flying a fair distance away before he glanced forward, mentally mapping the area and with a stomach of lead. They were no where _near_ Konoha. The tiniest lull of her head against his chest made him tear his gaze back to the other pair.

"Get to Konoha," He roared, sub-consciously clutching the girl tighter, "Tell them whats happened,"

"But Sakura-"

"_GO, Naruto_!"

The blonde gave his friend one last look, cerulean darting in worry to the girl bleeding out against him before forcing himself to turn away - the bird suddenly picking up its pace under Sai's command.

Watching as the other bird flew out of sight, Sasuke's gaze lingering for a moment as he checked it was heading in the right direction. Nothing could go wrong, if they didnt get there in time, there was no doubt that Sakura would spend her last moments hundreds of feet from the ground and-

_Dying. _A voice finished for him.

A jolt of panic stabbed through his already frayed nerves, making his narrowed eyes snap downwards and for the umpteenth time on their journey, Sasuke pressed his hand closer over the gaping wound and held her tighter. The sharingan was quick to pick up on the uneven rise and fall over her chest, so shallow and barely noticeable.

She was dying and he couldnt do anything about it.

"Sakura," He hissed with enough anger to make a grown man flinch, "Sakura, open your fucking eyes. I told you to stay awake,"

He watched a barely visible crease form between her eyebrows and his jaw clenched in frustration, the hand that was anchoring her to him closing into a fist. He was_ angry_ with her. The slight change on her expression meant that she was alive but she wasnt trying.

Why wasnt she fucking _trying?_

The boy could practically see her heart slowing in her chest and she wasnt even listening to him. For once in her life, Sakura chooses not to hang onto his every word and _this_ is the time she decides to do it? She had always been so damn stupid, what kind of respectable medic takes a hit like that any way?

"Sakura, listen to me," Sasuke growled, tomoe in his eyes swirling fervently as he scowled down at her clammy complexion, "Open your eyes, you're stronger than this, stop being so damn anno-"

"Sas-"

The rest of the anger-fueled rant caught somewhere in his throat as he watched her lips try to form the rest of his name, crimson rising to the corners to eventually dribble down her chin.

His heart was beating so hard against his chest that it could probably make up for the lacking efforts of hers. The girl's eyes opened ever so slightly and instead of meeting vibrant, _alive_ viridian, Sasuke was met with dull, _dead_ green and suddenly his anger ebbed away and he didnt know what to do.

Because yes, he was angry but he was _scared - _something he hadnt felt in a long time.

He hadnt lost anything -_anyone_- in a while and Sakura was not where he intended to start.

"Look at me, Sakura, _kuso_, concentrate on me, we're nearly back-"

Somewhere in her slipping consciousness, Sakura wondered if he knew he was starting to ramble. Odd, she had never heard him do such a thing before. There was a part of her that distantly thought she should tell him that she couldnt even feel the pain any more but she doubted she'd be able to explain such a thing as dying to the boy who was looking so uncharacteristically distressed. She couldnt feel much - not the warmth of his body, or the pain in her side but she _did _feel guilty.

Perhaps it was it was her life slipping away through his fingers that made her eyes flutter close or maybe it was because she could no longer take watching him trying to work out how to save her.

It was getting easier to ignore his shouts and curses now, however, Sakura just felt tired.

"Sakura… dont-."

_I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun._

_._

_._

Bleary eyes awoke to blinding white. The sudden assault on her irises made her close her tired eyes tightly for a few moments before trying again - this time more cautious as she blinked them once more. After a few more moments, the blurriness began to recede and the setting became familiar.

She was laying under mint green covers in a white-wash room. There were a few random bunches of flowers on her bedside table but that seemed to be the only splash of colour in the entire room.

_…I'm in hospital?_

Only when she moved to look around the room a little more did she noticed the silent figure leaning against the opposite wall.

"Sasuke-kun."

The girl winced as she spoke, her throat feeling dry and there was the distinguishable taste of copper on her tongue but she couldnt tear her eyes from his.

He looked so angry. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, his lips pulled into a tight line and his dark eyes partially hidden behind the jagged spikes on his forehead - though, Sakura could still see then angered glint within them.

Without warning, he kicked off from the wall and moved over to the side of her bed, taking a seat in the chair beside her. The girl couldnt deny that she was unnerved by the fact he still hadnt spoken a word. Frowning, she placed her hands on the bed and attempted to push herself up.

Though, just as a tremor of pain was beginning to make itself known in her side, a stern, "Dont." sounded out beside her and a hand on her shoulder forced her back into her previous half laying, half sitting position.

Once again, there was silence.

Sasuke's narrow eyed gaze wandered over her, catching for a split second on the barely visible bandages peaking out from her under her covers. All the memories of her bleeding out in his arms came back to him and, with it, his anger.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He snapped, making her flinch slightly - not as if he _cared, _she deserved this, "Taking that hit, it wasnt for _you." _

"I know," She replied quickly, finally finding her voice, "It was for Naruto but I couldnt just let him get hit, Sasuke-kun, I-"

"You nearly died," He spat, interrupting her, sharingan flickering to life for a few seconds before fading back to black. Sakura watched as the anger ebbed from his expression and he looked away, eyes still narrowed but holding something else this time.

Her expression softened, "I'm okay," She breathed, viridian gaze flickering over his face.

"Hn," The boy merely shook his head once and continued to refuse to meet her gaze.

"Sasuke-kun," Reaching for his hand, she wrapped her fingers around his, vaguely surprised when there was no resistance, "I'm alive, I'm_okay_," She implored with a reassuring smile, giving a squeeze of his hand as if to say, 'see?'.

Slowly his eyes wandered back to her, his expression now holding only a taste of the irritation it had done moments ago. He wanted to be annoyed with her, angry that she had been so stupid, so reckless…but he couldnt. All he felt was relief that was sitting there and _smiling_ at him.

Finally, Sasuke gave up attempting to glare and silently (and slowly) pulled their entwined hands towards him, pressing her hand to his cheek - hiding his expression with a tilt of the head. Quietly, the boy let out a tired sigh and closed his fingers around hers a little more tightly.

Sakura couldnt help but smile.

"Never do something like that again," He said, baritone voice back to its usual coldness, despite how he hadnt released her hand or looked back at her.

"Okay," Sakura replied quietly, though they both knew she couldnt promise something like that - she was too selfless ( or stupid, in Sasuke's opinion).

They sat like that for a few moments, Sakura sighing as it dawned on her how worried he had been - she could just about make out the weariness from lack of sleep around the skin of his eyes and the slight, rare scruffiness of his hair.

"I'm annoying, ne?" She murmured lightly, smile growing as she heard (and felt) him scoff at her comment.

"Aa,"

He couldnt help but think of how that particular not-quite term of endearment was reserved for when Sakura was smiling too much or berating him and Naruto for training too hard, _not_ for when she was throwing herself in front of blades and scaring him half to death.

…Perhaps he needed a new word for her.

.

.

* * *

_I really really really love hearing what you think, so even a small review would be really lovely ... ^^_

_I have no idea if any of you actually like what you're reading unless you tell me! For all i know, you could read it and think omfg this is awful haha_


	14. Important! sorry

Sup guys

Erm, so yeah, sorry to do this to y'all but I'm kind of abandoning this account

I think i've mentioned before how much my old bits of writing makes me cringe and i literally cannot bring myself to acknowledge its existence anymore.

But like, i didnt want to delete it straight up because i know some people were still reading my old multichaps (god knows why) and stuff like that soooooooooo.

...

Yeah, its a shame because I wish i could transfer stories over like Epoch because thats my newer stuff anyway. Maybe I'll have to awkwardly repost that on my newer one? Suuuuuuch a hassle! :

...

NEW ACCOUNT: arigato-sasusaku

Its the same as my tumblr url (you can message me there too if you like) so yeah, sorry! :(


End file.
